


The audacity!

by Crows_will_hunt_you



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, angry noya, fashion designer Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_will_hunt_you/pseuds/Crows_will_hunt_you
Summary: Asahi is attractive both look wise and personality wise. It's understandable that people would be flirty and such around him. Nishinoya just wished they would keep that to themselves.Asanoya week, Day Two! Jealousy.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), Asanoya Week 2020





	The audacity!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

Yuu couldn’t believe the nerve of some people. 

“Who the hell gave them the right to act and look all cute around my husband? Girls hanging off both of his arms fuckin’..” He grumbled, scrunching his face up. “They’re like- twirling their hair and shit! All GaGa and drooling over him like they don't know his single! His ring’s right there bitch!! Marked!!” Yuu’s arm gestured around wildly. Seriously, who do these chicks think they are!? 

“Noya, dude, why don’t you just go up and like, I don’t know, say something?” 

Tanaka’s laughter was evidence that the bastard wasn’t taking this seriously. Sure, this was the third time his friend has had him call to complain about Asahi’s stupid admirors, but the problem was that this was the third time!! How many ways does he have to tell these women off? He’d already been told by a guard at his husband's job that he had to stop ‘harassing their staff’. What a load of bull. 

“Ryuuu,” Yuu whined, “What do you do when customers bother Kiyoko-san? Just say something? Ya don’t get the urge to punch em?”

Another laugh came from Tanaka.

“Urge, maybe, but I’d be in a lot of legal trouble if I hit a customer.”

“You’re no help.”

“Love ya too, bud.”

“Whatever, prick.. Love you...” 

With a long groan, Yuu mumbled his goodbyes and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Should he just go up and say something? Should he tell Asahi about how much it bugs him? No, he’d end up worrying and avoiding staff.. Maybe he’d take Asahi’s order for his lunch like he’d originally planned to do when he came here.. But that made Yuu feel like he’d be brushed off as some intern or something. Might as well head straight to his work room… 

Yuu made his way around the corner he was peeking from to the lobby, then around the group to sneak in an elevator. Inside, he hummed to some horrid 2000’s pop song instrumental that played while texting Asahi that he’d meet him in his office. 

As he walked down the hall, Yuu noticed somebody was already at Asahi’s door. 

“Hey, you, uh, waiting for someone?” 

The woman turned to face him, her pose shifting to look at him dead on. She looked excited, at first, but then probably got disappointed. She was obviously blocking Asahi’s door, leaning on one leg, arms crossed. 

“Yeah, I’m waiting for my co-worker to come up so we can get lunch together.” Her voice was overly judgemental, like she was speaking to some grimy lost kid. Yuu resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. 

“I wasn’t aware Asahi went out for lunch,” he said, trying his best to sound polite. 

The woman lit up to that.

“Oh, so you’re one of Azumane-san’s friends?” Her demeanor changed instantly, cold eyes turning up and kind, a pliant smile resting on her lips. Yuu did roll his eyes at that. 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

He paced around her, going back and forth, looking her up and down. She was, admittedly, very pretty. Glossy and clean, she had a very expensive look to her. But Asahi never really gravitated towards people like this, or, really, people in general. 

The woman stuck out her hand, taking a step too close to Yuu for his personal liking. 

“I’m so sorry, excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Shigeko, and you?”

Yuu returned the handshake and kept it firm, but long. 

“Nishinoya. You work with Asahi?” he questioned. 

Shigeko nodded, her grin widening. “Yeah, we work together with publicity. I take photos and comments on his works and send them to magazine publishers and such.” 

Something about that bugged Yuu. She said it like it was the most important job in the building. Like those two were connected through fate or some shit like that.

“Ah, interesting,” he dismissed quickly, “so, lunch with Asahi, since when did you two make that a thing?” 

She shrugged, tucking her hair behind an ear and fixing her bangs. She had some dumb bashful look on her face and rocked on her heels. 

“Well, I haven’t necessarily asked him to lunch before, but I thought today was a good day.” She mused, playing with one of her earrings. After a beat, before Yuu could say anything about some random person asking out his husband, she spoke once more. 

“You’re close with Azumane-san? Do you, like, I don't know,” She giggled and looked away with a small smile. “Know his type or anything?”

Yuu grimaced. Wouldn’t the first thing she should ask be if he’s single or not? With a chorkle and change of stance, Yuu crossed his arms and looked her up and down with the best unimpressed look he could muster. 

“Short, dark brown hair, energetic, determined, hard working, generally awesome in every way..” He listed off. He tried his best to accentuate his point by gesturing to himself, but then realized the lady wasn’t even looking at him. She had some big dopey grin and twirled her hair around a finger. She was, infact, short with dark brown hair, and Yuu supposed anyone who worked here was ambitious enough to cater to his later examples. 

“I don’t think you’d have a chance with him though,” he shrugged. Shigeko frowned and gave him a nastey look. 

“Why not?” She demanded. 

Yuu gave her the best smile he could and patted her on the shoulder.

“He’s married.” He said, putting quite some emphasis on the married part. 

Shigeko’s lips pursed and tapped her heel against the tile which made an obnoxiously loud clacking sound through the echoey hallway.

“Well, I know that, but it’s not like that marriage is any good,” She stated, nose up. 

“Excuse me?”

Yuu couldn’t believe this woman.

“I just- He doesn’t have any pictures of her in his office or get visits from any special lady. Hell, I’ve never even heard him call anyone his wife or anything. The most he’s ever talked about someone is some Yuu girl. Besides, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I’m just looking to have a little fun anyway, if you catch my drift.”

This was ridiculous. Asahi has some dorky, sappy photo of them with flowers in their hair framed on his desk from when they went to Shinobazu Pond and Yuu came here pretty regularly. Also what type of housewrecker still goes after a married man for, probably, sex? YUU’S married man!?

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted again. 

“It’s not even fair, who wouldn’t want to mess around with him? Though, he’s gullible enough for anything, really. You should know, since you’re friends or whatever. We have a pretty good relationship so far and I’ve copped a few good looks and such. He’s solic~.” 

Yuu spluttered, unable to process just what the hell she just said. With her goody co-worker act dropped, Yuu felt even more appalled. However, before he could get any coherent sound out of his mouth, the elevator opened behind him. 

“Oh, Yuu, I didn’t know you were already in the building.” 

There he was. Asahi’s dumb gorgeous face with his even stuppider nice body that looked criminally good in a tight tshirt and low weisted jeans. But it was hard to stay mad at him when Asahi looked at him like he was the best and only thing in the building, a cute little smile gently stretched on his lips. Yuu couldn’t help but return it. 

“Yeah, just waitin’ on ya.” He tried to walk over to his husband, but Shigeko quickly paced towards him first. 

“Azumane-san, I was wondering if we could go out for lunch later. Maybe the diner down the road?” She acted all cutesy and kind, making herself look shy and nervous. Yuu grumbled under his breath. Of course Asahi wouldn’t be able to turn that down, he thought ruefully, he’s too nice. But, to his surprise, Asahi raised his hand in front of his face in an apologetic gesture.

“Sorry, my husband and I were probably going to go out, right?” He peaked around her to look at Yuu with a genuine look which made his heart flop around in his chest. 

Shigeko choked on nothing and took a step back. 

“I’m sorry, husband? You and.. You and him?” She pointed accusingly to Yuu, looking appalled. Rude..

“Yeah, I told you about him before, haven't I?” The poor man looked so confused.

She stuttered wildly as her gaze shifted back and forth to the two men. 

“That’s Yuu? Yuu’s a-a man?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Yuu said proudly, sauntering to Asahi’s side with a smirk on his face. “Talks about me, has a picture of me on his desk, gets a few visits once and a while.. Now, Shigeko, it was lovely to meet you, but me and my husband are going to lunch.”

Shigeko huffed and stomped away without sparring any second glance to either one. 

“She didn’t seem happy..” Asahi led the other male into his office, taking a seat on his desk. “Did you two disagree on something? She’s pretty nice, usually.” 

Yuu shrugged and grumbled slightly. “Dunno, maybe she’s butt hurt cuz ya rejected her date offer.”

“Date offer?”

“She asked you out to lunch, Asahi.” 

“I didn’t realize.. Now I kinda feel bad for not being more polite about it..” 

“Nah, nothing good would have come out of it.”

Asahi gave a perplexed look, but shook his head in dismissal. “Well, we’re still going out, right?”

“Of course.” He mumbled, letting himself be pulled into a slow rocking hug. 

The end of the day came at long last. The two were finally home in their own bed, away from the outside world who seemed to have quite the knack for getting on Yuu’s nerves today. 

He was sat on his side of the bed, scrolling through his phone waiting for his hair to dry a bit more before he put it on the pillows. The younger felt his bathrobe be pushed down his shoulders and a light kiss being pressed on the base of his neck. Strong hands made their way up his back and onto his shoulders kneading gently. Yuu smiled, placing down his phone and leaning into the touch.

“What’s wrong?” Asahi mumbled against Yuu’s temple, placing soft pecks along his face. 

Yuu let out a long sigh and reached up to run his fingers through the other’s damp hair. 

“Today was kind of sucky.” 

Asahi let out a questioning hum, continuing his massage. 

“Well, first, those bunch of chicks who flocked you in the lobby, then some horny woman trying to getcha to lunch, and then those waitresses who pretty much gawked at you the whole time we went to the restaurant. Plus, that one overly kind receptionist when we left your work.” 

Asahi stopped rubbing and sat back on his heels. He was quiet for a moment, then began to apologize. 

“No, no,” Yuu waved his hand, turning to his lover. “It’s not your fault.. I just get... a little jealous.” Asahi tilted his head.

“Of the attention? I can give you more, if you’d like.” 

Yuu laughed, cupping Asahi’s face and giving him a quick kiss on the nose. 

“Sahi, dear, it’s all these people who are hitting on my mans.” 

…

“Oh..”... “Sorry…”

The other laughed once more, plopping down on his side and pulling Asahi with him.

“S’okay, guess it’s the price I pay for being married to the most handsome man on earth.” 

“Noyaaa..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
